


It would feel so much better with you

by embersandturquoise



Series: The Charmie Beginnings [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Actor Timothée Chalamet, Armie Hammer Fanfiction, Armie stands no chance, Armie thinks a lot, Armie wants a lot, Arousal, Boys In Love, Call me by your name, Charmie Fanfiction, Crema, Curiosity, Cute Timothée Chalamet, Falling In Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Red trunks, Sensuality, Shooting a scene, Shy Armie Hammer, Supportive Armie Hammer, Teasing, The trunk scene, Timmy asks for support, Timmy has second thoughts, Want, Watching, a tiny bit of angst, shooting a movie, timothee chalamet fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: On set of CMBYN. Timmy is preparing to shoot the trunk-scene and asks for Armie´s support.Armie really can´t hide his feelings...
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: The Charmie Beginnings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171703
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	It would feel so much better with you

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes...  
> This is the second installment for the "Charmie Beginnings"-series.  
> Once I had started, the ideas kept flowing.  
> Thanks so much for the recognition the first stories got, it really warms my heart to see so many enjoy our boys.
> 
> This scene... the sensuality... the audacity of Elio, the bravery of Timmy...   
> How could anyone survive that experiencing it close?   
> Well... imagine.
> 
> Let me know how you like this in the comments. And thanks for your support. 😘

In the end Armie realized it hadn´t been the greatest idea to witness this. He had known before – basically. But Timothée had insisted.

“Come on... I´m gonna need some support, Armie. I´ve never done anything like this before...”

And oh... could Timothée be intriguing when he pleaded... Not that Armie wasn´t already under the spell of that angelic boy since day one.

Timothée had just winked at him, protruded his chin and turned his lips to form that wonderful pout of him.

“Please... please please please, Armie... I´d feel so much better having you there.”

_God damnit, he was such a tease._

“I rather won´t, Tim. I´m sorry.”

“Ah come on, you act like Oliver, big man. Grow up and join me.”

_Yes and you are in full and total Elio-mode_ , thought Armie – and gave in.

* * *

So here he was, sitting in a corner with just Timothée, the camera guy and Luca in the room.

And those fucking red trunks...

Luca threw him a knowing smile and Armie blushed. The man was a wandering library and surely he had noticed the glances Armie couldn´t keep in. Sometimes he was about to make Luca responsible for his dilemma. _Who had started the whole bonding-thing? Who wanted them to get as close as possible to set the right atmosphere for his film? Right..._

“Is it okay, Luca? I could just...”

He pointed to the door, but Luca shook his head, smiling.

“Stay. It´ll ease Timothée up.”

_Hmpf. Yeah exactly._

And very much the opposite of what Armie was feeling right now. At least he had decided for jeans today, although he was already sweating as hell. Especially because he knew exactly what was about to happen. The script was very close to the book and of course he had read the scene... multiple times... during the last week alone – imagining Timothée... jerking off... calling out his name when he peaked.

Fuck, he wasn´t sure if he would be able to hide anything.

Timothée shot him a smirk when Luca announced they were about to start shooting.

Everyone went silent immediately and Armie watched Timothée transform into Elio. It was magic, in a way... and then again – not. Timothée was so Elio and Elio was such a big part of Timothée already. Sometimes Armie literally saw how the borders between reality and fiction were starting to blurr.

The same was happening to him with Oliver. Ever since he had come to Italy, his life seemed to have merged into a fantasy – just that it was real. He really felt for Timothée – much more than just physical attraction. He was constantly thinking of him, enjoying when he was close, admiring his wits and his awesome talent, the beauty of being so unguarded _(towards him especially)_... his lips... his emerald green eyes... his lanky limbs... the paleness of his naked chest... his fluffy hair...

Armie swallowed thickly and palmed his face for a moment. He needed to breathe, slowly... The heat was already crawling into his body and it had nothing to do with the temperature outside. He wanted to escape.

So yes; Timothée had been right: He was like Oliver – a lot.

Timothée started to move around the bed, picking up a book and some props here and there before he noticed Oliver´s swim trunks. And from that moment on Armie was completely mesmerized.

The way the boy brushed over the red trunks with his delicate long fingers... the way he let his emotions run freely over his face – _excitement, embarassment, curiosity, arousal, doubt, want..._ – the complexity of Elio´s inner turmoil displayed on Timothée´s face so effortlessly, making him even more beautiful...

With all those feelings mirroring simultaneously in all cells of his body, Armie knew he wouldn´t stand a chance here.

He should have left, should have barked a “Later!” just like Oliver did. This guy knew how to protect himself, if anything. But not him, no... he stayed, seated in a rather uncomfortable chair, trying not to shift around, not to break the atmosphere whilst tension was building and he so badly needed to rearrange – things... No, he just sat there and watched, his physical functions obviously repelling his every command.

He closed his eyes for a moment and that was when he heard the bed creak. He breathed, allowed his eyes to flutter up again and there he was – there was Timothée; a vision of his every fantasy, sprawled out on the bed, moving his fingers into every corner of that fucking bathing suit, his lips moist, his mouth slightly falling open with desire, breath hitching in an errand rhythm... Armie even detected signs of his rosy tongue playing behind his teeth...

The boy was living the scene to heights unbearable.

Armie´s cock began to fill out against the firm fabric of his pants and he breathed out slowly between pressed lips. Hopefully no one would notice. He folded his hands into his lap and tried to find a spot to stare at, something to think of... but Timothée just started to breathe louder before he pulled the trunks over his head _(this was hilarious, hilarious really... who would even do such a thing? But fuck... was it sensual)._

In his mind Armie was hitting his forehead, screaming at himself ( _why? Why??? How come he allowed this skinny boy so much power over him?)_. The breathing turned into a moan under the fabric and Timothée was rolling his hips up, steadying himself on his fists, all in a fluent yet so sensual move, and stretched his ass high up into the air, until he was on all fours and Armie nearly blacked out.

The sight of Timothée giving himself into that feeling, into the sensation... the imagination to be taken by Oliver like this... so complete, so effortless, so... _fucking hot_.

Armie gasped and hid his mouth behind his hand, shooting Luca an apologizing look but nobody seemed to care. All eyes were on Timothée, who started to wiggle his hips and slowly brought his body down, it almost looked like a very slow tender dance move; caressing the mattress with his groins, dipping in, until he was rutting his whole body against the blanket, craving... longing... escaping sounds that were so real and went directly into Armie´s core.

The raging boner in his pants wanted nothing more than to watch further, watch how Timothée would fuck into the mattress. Armie could not avoid to imagine how he would stroke himself to release, whilst Timothée would come in front of him.

He surely was leaking, he felt a wet patch form in his underwear, his cock was throbbing for attention. Maybe he could come just like this. Maybe Tim could come just like this, from nothing more than rubbing his cock against the blanket. For a moment Armie wondered if Timothée might have similar thoughts right now. If maybe he needed to be alone after the shoot, if he needed to touch himself afterwards... if he was hard just now...

“Cut.”

called Luca and Armie did not spare a second; he jumped off his chair, did not even mumble a word to anyone and in an attempt of panic left the room. Clapped the door shut behind him and breathed, leaning his body against the cold wall.

Then he ran; downstairs first, then out of the villa... into the garden. He nearly stumbled over a bucket full of peaches, ran further, _away... away... they must not see..._ until he was sure no one was in reach of at least a mile. Then, behind some stack of wood, he quickly unzipped his fly and pulled himself out, furiously began to work his hand around his hard length, his head flipping back in relief. Just one thought back to how Timmy had looked and sounded there on the bed, with the trunks over his glorious locks, bucking his hips, stretching his ass – and he came violently, painting the grass with thick white streaks.

“Shit...”

He looked around and shook his head.

_How should he get out of this alive?_

He was already falling head over heels for Timothée and they had four more weeks to go...


End file.
